Wrath of the Puffballs
by Lord Traco
Summary: Puffballs are being joined together, across the many games... when lead by one strong puffball, will their wrath be unstoppable? Made for MK4ever's Kirby contest.


The Wrath of the Puffballs

* * *

"The letters have been sent sir."

"Good. Soon we shall have an entire army at our command!"

...

One horridly clear morning, Gastly awoke. "Why must the sun always block out the beauty of night?" He said with a groan. As he looked away from the sun, he found a neat little shadow mail in the grass. Using Psychic, he opened the letter and read the message.

"Congratulations, Sir Gastly!

You have been chosen as one of the less appreciated in your video games. Please come and meet new friends at the celebration for PUFFBALLS! *Practically Unexistant Friends or Foes Belonging to Any Loosely Related Subject* On the back of this letter is the address. Feel free to come whenever you wish, we shall be hosting a party tonight and I would love to have all of you meet.

Hope to see you there!

Mister M "

...

"Just please leave this territory, Hoppip! You aren't allowed here!" Geodude said, straining to keep his tone even.

"No! This place needs plants! Look at all these barren rocks!" Hoppip yelled back.

Geodude floated past her and grasped a piece of rock. He tossed it away and showed her the tiny spot of plants, growing seemingly without sunlight.

"H-how?"

"There are fire pokemon here that need to eat plants. They eat all the plants in sight, so these plants have adapted to hiding and somehow absorbing heat from the rocks instead of sunlight. If you were to start growing normal plants here, these plants would be overrun and driven extinct." He was glad that she seemed to understand.

Before she could respond, an Espeon rushed over. "Mail for Geodude and Hoppip!" She took out two envelopes, one grass mail and one steel mail. Geodude was given the steel printed letter and Hoppip was given the grass printed one. Espeon then left in a hurry, a big mailbag on her back.

"I wonder what this letter is about. I never get mail!" Hoppip said, more to herself than to Geodude, while opening the letter.

...

Espeon delivered five more letters that day, through varying landscapes. Two were left at the edge of a lake, one was left in the mountains, one sent out in a bottle, and one was left in the edge of a grassy plain. With those letters delivered, she traded disguises and set out to deliver more letters…

Disguised as Adeleine, she delivered the letter to Kirby. Disguised as Pinky (the pink ghost) she gave Pac-man his letter. Disguised as Birdoo, she delivered the letters to Goomba and Boo.

...

She then crept back into her lair to sleep for a bit, but it wasn't long before she was awoken by her master. "Very good… All the letters are delivered. We must attend to our soon to arrive guests, must we not?" With that, her master left the room without a sound. That's what always scared her, sure she was a master of disguise, but even she couldn't be that eerily silent!

...

Marill rushed through the doors. "I'M HERE! FIRST PUFFBALL TO ARRIVE!" Her high, squeaky voice made her scream like nails on a chalkboard.

"NO I AM!" A corsola burst in a moment later. Her voice, at least, wasn't as high and was much easier on the eardrums.

Arguing erupted from the two girls as they entered the large, elegant hallway. "Well at least I'm the cutest water pokemon!" "If you're the cutest, why are you here with the puffballs?" "It's only because water pokemon like you brought down our reputation!"

"WHAT?" Corsola screamed as they came through a huge doorway into a glorious banquet hall. It had twin staircases going up on either side with a platform at the top. Upon this platform stood a small, dark being…

"Welcome, my beautiful guests! Welcome to the Celebration of PUFFBALLS!" The dark figure jumped down from the platform, down to the level they were on. He had a metal mask covering his whole face and armor on his shoulders. He seemed perfectly fine, even after descending about ten feet. He walked over to Corsola and Marill.

"My fine friends, I am Mister M, pleased to make your acquaintance. Please enjoy yourselves, we have games and a buffet table over there." He motioned toward one of the nearby corners which must have held every video game and game system known to anyone, then motioned towards a long table lengthening the entire wall, filled with delicious looking food and drink. "Miss Pink shall keep you company for I must prepare for the others."

A birdon (bird helper from Kirby super star) appeared and shook hands with Corsola and Marill.

"LET'S GO PLAY WITH THE WII!" Both water pokemon screamed almost immediately after all the formalities had finished. Both ran over and started playing video games, somehow hacking into Brawl in order to bring in every pokemon into it, each with it's own unique set of moves.

* * *

**Disclaimer**_: I own the plot… nothing much else. _

_Anyways, I hope you liked it and I bet you can't figure out who "Miss Pink" or "Mister M" is!_


End file.
